


(ART) Kotik

by Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Kitty!Bucky, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang, familiar bucky, fanwork, witch steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little boys don't have cat ears, claws, or tails, and they're terrible at keeping secrets. To protect them, Sarah Rogers asks a witch to make Bucky seem human, and then enchant the boys to forget he's not.</p><p>Steve and Bucky grow up inseparable. They don't talk about how they know when the other's hurting, and Bucky never tells Steve about the urge to hunt he can barely control.</p><p>He's terrified he's a monster, and then the War comes and then Azzano, and Bucky finds out he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) Kotik

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kotik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049607) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



"What are you?"

"I don't k-know."

"D-do you know? You made me."

 

 

Did this for the Marvel Bang (and I'm just now putting it up here xD). The author is the lovely [Taste_is_Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted here. Normally put all my art/edits on tumblr. Go follow me there! http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/


End file.
